It Came In A Box
by The Cybertonium Warrior
Summary: What happens when a miracle comes to your door in a box? Perceptor knows, for he got a surprise package. Plays through War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron.
1. A Suprise Package

He stared at the box with curiosity in his optics. The mysterious object vibrated every so often. _I wonder what could be inside there? _He thought, picking the box up and carrying it into the laboratory. The place was a mess, projects lying everywhere, tools piled up in random places, drawers overflowing with data pads that probably were broken. Several of Wheeljack's projects were lying around (the two mechs lived in the same lab), most of which could explode at any moment. Perceptor pitied any Decepticon that stepped wrong in the lab.

Perceptor brushed aside some of the tools on his workbench, setting the box in their place. He slowly opened the box, cautious of it exploding or some sort of armed weapon inside. After all, the Decepticons were a growing threat across the planet. Perceptor's friend and inventor, Wheeljack, had opened a similar package, only for it to explode in his face, severely damaging him.

That seemed to be the only incident of Decepticon incursion into Iacon; the city was one of the last to still be controlled fully by the Autobots. The Decepticons still hadn't reached the city, but Zeta Prime was worried Megatron would try to siege the city soon.

Fortunately for Perceptor, it was not a bomb, but what _was_ inside was just as surprising. The inside of the box was very plush, and the reasoning for this was the main object of the package: a small, recharging sparkling. The little white, red, and black mech looked very familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then he remembered: the mechling looked almost exactly like Prowl. The only difference between their looks, it seemed, was that this little mech was missing the chevron that Prowl had.

The sparkling's door-wings brushed against the only other object in the box: a data pad. Perceptor picked it up and pressed the power button and the screen came to life. The only icon on the screen was the pad's internal notepad, so he clicked it. The most recent note came up. As he read it, Perceptor realized it was the explanation for why the little mech had appeared on his doorstep.

**_Dear Perceptor:_**

**_I can't afford to say who I am or where I know you from, but I also can't afford to lose this sparkling. You helped me a long time ago, that's all you have to know, and therefore I'm in your debt. Please, take this sparkling and take care of him. His name is Razor, and he's only a couple of joors old. He likes his energon warm_.**

_**Please do not try to find me. I am already dead.**_

Perceptor read the note a couple more times to make sure he read it right. He looked back to the sparkling, finally noticing the small Decepticon symbol in the center of his chest. "Razor, huh? I guess I'm taking care of you."

**OoOoO**

The first chapter. Beta for this story is Ninnasims3. She wrote the data pad message.


	2. Happy Memories

**The next chapter for you guys! Sorry it's as short as the first (considering the amount of time I had to write it). I had relatives over for two weeks, during which I had NO free time. And then, when they finally left, I lost my muse.**

**But enough with my excuses. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

_Large sparkling eyes stared at the candy held in the massive red servo. Tiny arms reached out to grab at the precious item, and the candy was smoothly deposited into the sparkling's mouth._

_The sparkling's already large optics got larger, the little treat was sweeter than he ever thought it could be! He smiled and giggled, careful to not open his mouth, for he didn't want to lose the candy as soon as he got it._

_A booming laugh resounded throughout the room, followed by a much lighter femmely laugh. The tiny mechling turned his head to see his carrier. Her black armor shone in the artificial light of the room, the white accents shining even brighter. Her doorwings were perked up in happiness, making the sparkling giggle louder._

_He turned his attention back to his sire. The huge red mech looked at him fondly. The sparkling took in the sight that was his mech creator yet again. The mech was tall, much taller than his femme creator, and his whole frame resounded with the word 'strong'. He wasn't just tall, he was huge! The mech was thick all over: thick arms, huge legs, wide torso. Even his seeker wings were thick. He looked just like some of the warriors the mechling had seen pictures of._

_And then the peace was ruined. A huge explosion resounded outside, followed by the sound of blaster fire. A few stray rounds came through the thin walls of the house, one hitting his sire right in the arm. He hissed in pain before his sparkmate scooped up their sparkling and ran behind the next wall. There was a sound of screeching metal and the front wall came down. What followed was horror to the sparkling: a roar from his sire, followed by the screeches of two mechs he didn't know. What came after was worse. A shout of utter pain from his creator before a huge void opened up inside him. He knew his sire was gone. And it hurt. The sparkling immediately began to cry, making his carrier clamp a servo over his mouth while sprinting out of the home. The little mech watched with as much awe as he could muster as his carrier transformed around him, driving away at full speed._

_Shots rang out around them, but none hit her. They kept speeding along, and not long after, they were out of the city, away from the fighting. It was only then that his carrier slowed, heading towards a place she knew was safe. Her sparkling eventually cried himself into recharge.  
_

* * *

Perceptor awoke with a sound. The first thing he noticed was a loud, pitiful crying. He almost busted his berthroom door down in his hurry to get to the sparkling. He lifted the little mech in to his arms and cradled him close.

It took entire two cycles and an energon goodie to get the sparkling to calm down enough to recharge. It was then that Perceptor finally wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**Beta read by Ninnasims3.**


End file.
